happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Out of Sight, Out of Mime
"Out of Sight, Out of Mime" jest odcinkiem z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. Jest to drugi odcinek z serii Halloween. HTF's Episode Description Zapraszamy na nasz drugi Halloween! Jak ślepy kret i cichy mim się komunikują? To typowy straszny chaos w tym strasznym epizodzie. Dla tych z was, którzy właśnie mają "Strike III", można zauważyć rozszerzenie na początku tego odcinka, że nie jesteśmy w stanie transmitować go w internecie. Narazie! Opis Jest noc Halloween, a Happy Tree Friends właśnie poszukują cukierków. Gdy idziemy przez obszar, widzimy szczęśliwego Nutty'ego ciągnącego za sobą worek ponad dwukrotnie większy od jego wielkości; Popa i Cuba stojących w domu, Cro-Marmota przebranego za ducha, noszącego płachty z dwoma dziurami, za dużymi na jego blok lodu i zmienionego Flippy'ego, szczęśliwie kopiącego groby. Mime teraz wkracza na scenę, niosąc mały worek na cukierki i nosząc łańcuch z dzwonków na szyi i piłkę jako czerwony nos. Podchodzi do domu i dzwoni do drzwi. Ponieważ jest on mimem, wyciąga worek na cukierki bez słowa "Cukierek albo psikus". Niestety jest to dom The Molea, a nie słysząc "Cukierek albo psikus" zakłada on że nikogo nie ma, więc zatrzaskuje drzwi przed Mime'm. Mime niestety odchodzi, a Giggles (przebrana za czarownicę), Lumpy (przebrany za Ponurego Żniwiaża i trzymającego kosę) i Flaky (w przebraniu ducha) idą do domu The Molea. Mime, widząc swoją szansę na dostanie cukierków, podbiega do drzwi, gdy inni krzyczą "Cukierek albo psikus". Mime trzyma torbę z innymi spodziewając się cukierków. The Mole jednak przypadkowo upuszcza cukierki przez torbami. Gdy cukierki leżą na ziemi, szczury podbiegają i szybko zjadają słodycze. Flaky, Giggles i Lumpy krzyczą i uciekają. Niestety Lumpy rzeczywiście niesie prawdziwą kosę, a podczas ucieczki ucina głowę Mime'a. Głowa Mime'a ląduje na grupie dyń leżących przed drzwiami The Mole'a. The Mole sięga do grupy dyń i nieświadomie podnosi głowę Mime'a. W domu The Mole'a, wśród grupy słabo wyrzeźbionych dyń, spada głowa Mime'a. The Mole wycina koło w tylnej części głowy Mime'a i usuwa jego mózg z otworu. The Mole rzuca wydrążoną głowę Mime'a poza swój dom. Głowa Mime'a ma świecę w ustach i jedno oko wychodzące. Pod koniec epizodu szczur podchodzi i zabiera oko. Gdy ekran robi się czarny, papierowy duch, identyczny jak widać na końcu Boo, czy wiesz gdzie jesteś? spada i płacze. Morał "Głowa do góry!" Zgony *(Na początku na DVD) Flippy prawdopodobnie zabił i zakopał Generic Tree Friend. *Mime jest przypadkowo ścięty przez Lumpy'ego. Błędy #Gdy ekran się przesuwa na początku odcinka, niektóre z obiektów w tle, takie jak dynie, mogą być brane za drzewa, które są na pierwszym planie. (Tylko na DVD) #Poroża Lumpy'ego raz zmieniły kierunek. Ciekawostki #Ten odcinek początkowo (jak się okazało w internecie) rozpoczął się od spaceru Mime'a po ekranie i zbliżania się do domu The Mole'a. Na DVD Happy Tree Friends: Third Strike, jednak twórcy rozpoczęli epizod od cichego panoramowania na obszarze, by pokazać inne postacie wykonujące swoje czynności związane z Halloween. Dalsza część odcinka kończy się normalnie, Mime spaceruje po ekranie a muzyka się uruchamia. Od sierpnia 2008 r., wersja DVD jest obecna na oficjalnej stronie internetowej i iTunes. #Gdy głowa Mime'a jest odcinana przez kosę Lumpy'ego, daje się słyszeć gaworzenie z jego ust. To już drugi raz, gdy Mime był w stanie wydobyć jakiś ustny głos. Stało się to wcześniej w Szczęśliwe szlaki cz. 1 i później zdarzy się w Coś rybnego i Kino jest prawdziwe. #Mime był ubrany jak Rudolf Czerwononosy Renifer, Flaky jak Duch, Giggles jak czarownica, a Lumpy (słusznie) jak Śmierć. #Wydaje się że to duchy Generic Tree Friends pojawiają się wielokrotnie w tle. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinki halloweenowe